My Horrible Time
by sailorselene
Summary: Newbie was having a bad day. Things only get worse. How did I get dragged into this? JD and Dr. Cox are kidnapped. Will they make it out alive? Pairing: JD/OC, Cox/OC, eventual CoxJD Warnings: Torture, Rape Now Complete
1. My Rough Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs. 

Author Notes: There will be some POV changes in this chapter. It begins with Dr. Cox POV and changes to third person, which is what the rest of the story will be. This is my First Scrubs fanfiction. I don't usually watch the show but I love JDA and DCA fanfiction. This story will be DARK. It will deal with TORTURE and RAPE! If this makes you uncomfortable or you are too young to read adult fanfiction, please look someplace else. You have been warned.

Also, the bar that they frequent is about a block from Sacred Heart. Thus they usually walk there. It just fits the story best.

/_Dr. Cox's thoughts_/

Chapter 1: My Rough Day

Dr. Cox POV

/_**Yes**__! End of the shift. __**Finally**__. It has been a very rough day./_ I walk into the locker room, passing Newbie as he walked out. He doesn't say anything to me, and normally I would make a scathing comment about this, but I let it go, just this once. Shirley's day has been worse than mine. Not that I care. First thing this morning, though, Newbie was almost hit by a car, right outside Sacred Heart. Luckily, the kid was just fine, if a little shook up. The driver just kept going. I don't think that Newbie has even told anyone about the accident, as he spent most of the shift with me. Then to top it all off, two of his patients died. There was nothing he could have done, but, being the girl he was, Cindy was taking it hard.

Putting off changing, I head down to the Nurse's Station, to let Carla know, o so subtly; because I _don't_ care—_really_ I don't. But Carla's not there. /_That's right. She is on Vacation with Gandhi this week. I forgot. That's why Julie has been hanging around me all day. Hmm… I haven't seen Barbie around either, not that she would be much help anyway. But that means Newbie has no one to talk to./_ I hit my head on the counter, then walk quickly to the exit. Sure enough, there he is. /_Dammit, I'm going to regret this for months./_ Even so, I throw my arm around his shoulders.

"Come on, Newbie, Let's go get a drink." It is were I was going anyway, might as well bring him along, and pretend to listen to his problems. He seems a little surprised, but agrees, and we walk toward the bar.

We're barely out of sight of Sacred Heart, when I feel a sharp pain, and all goes black.

POV Change: 3rd Person

There is a loud thud, as Dr. Cox falls to the ground. JD looks over in surprise, having been so lost in his fantasy; Dr. Cox professing his love, and giving JD a hug; that he hadn't noticed the man behind them. But he did see now, and he also saw the gun pointed at him.

"Turn around." The arm holding the gun motions in a direction. JD is fascinated by the weapon, unable to take his eyes off it. "I _said_ turn around." The voice, definitely male sounds angry. "Or I will shoot him." The gun moves to point at Dr. Cox. This finally brings JD to his senses. He turns slowly putting his back to the man. There is a slight sting on JD's arm, and the world slowly begins to go black. Just before he looses consciousness completely, JD sees the man opening the door to a car that look vaguely familiar…

TBC...Please Review :)


	2. My Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs. 

Author Notes: See first chapter for full notes. I made a few edits to chapter one. Mainly I added the disclaimer, and changed JD's fantasy at the end a little.

/_Dr. Cox's thoughts/_

Chapter 2: My Awakening

JD awoke feeling a little groggy, and cold. He tried to reach for the blanket, and found he couldn't move. This fact pulled him the rest of the way to awareness. His hands and feet were handcuffed to the rails of a bed, leaving him spread-eagled and unable to move. JD moved his head to look around the room as much as he could. It seemed to be a basement with his bed in the middle. There was a side table with drawers to the right of the bed. On the wall toward the foot of the bed was a door, currently closed. There was a metal pole from floor to ceiling to the left of the bed, and attached to the pole was…_what the __**hell?**_

"Good morning, Sunshine. I was beginning to think, that you would sleep forever." Yep. That really _was_ Dr. Cox chained to the pole. But what was going on?

Suddenly the door opened, and a man walked in. He had no remarkable features, nothing to set him apart from any other man in the city. But JD knew that face, if he could only remember from where…

"It's so nice to have you here with me," The man glances down at the tag he's carrying. "Dr. Dorian. We are going to have so much fun." The man claps gleefully, as he walks toward the bed.

"What do you want with us?" Dr. Cox growls from his pole.

Suddenly there was a gun pointed at Dr. Cox. "I would watch what you say. After all, you _are_ just extra." The man walks over to Dr. Cox, still pointing the gun. Quickly, he places a piece of duct tape over Perry's mouth.

"Now, where were we, Dr. Dorian? Or would you rather be called Johnny? But then, I guess it doesn't really matter what you want does it?" The man chuckles as he walks back to the bed. He reaches out to stroke JD's hair, when JD finally snaps out of his shock.

"Don't." The word was barely out of JD's mouth, when the blow landed on his cheek, forcing his head to the side.

The man sighed. "And here I thought we were going to be such good friends. Ah, well." He runs his hand through JD's hair, this time meeting little resistance from the boy. "There is plenty of time to get to know each other. I just _wish_ you hadn't brought your friend along. Well, maybe we will find a use for him eventually." The man tenderly runs his hand down JD's face. "I'll be back later." And he was gone, the door locking behind him.

Dr. Cox POV

/_What the __**Hell**__ is going on here? Who is this freak show, and why does he have us tied up in the basement? What does this have to do with Newbie?/_ "I'm sorry." Katie's voice pulls me out of my thoughts. _/Sorry? _ _Sorry for what?/_ If I could only get this _damned_ tape off. But the kid seems to understand my expression.

"It's_my_ fault you're here. That was the driver of that car that almost hit me. I don't know what he wants; outside of Sacred Heart was the first time that I ever saw him. But anyway, I'm sorry."

I snort. _/Dumb kid, always so girly, taking the blame for everything. Even the things he has no control over. If it is anyone's fault, it's that __**bastard**__ that brought us here. Not Newbie./_ I try to tell him that with my eyes, but it is something I have never been that great at. Josie just sighs and stares up at the ceiling.

Third person POV

Hours later or maybe was it only minutes…hard to tell, as there are no windows in this room, the door opened again. The man walked in same as before. The only noticeable difference sent a chill down JD's spine. He was carrying a knife…

TBC...Please Review


	3. My Clothing

Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs. The only thing I own is Matt. Wanna trade?

Author Notes: See first chapter for full notes.

/_Dr. Cox's thoughts/_

Previously:

the door opened again. The man walked in same as before. The only noticeable difference sent a chill down JD's spine. He was carrying a knife…

Chapter 3: My Clothing

There was a noise from JD left, as Dr. Cox struggled against his chains. Almost instantly it seemed there was a gun pointed at him again.

"I wouldn't suggest doing that. You'll _only_ make it worse for the both of you." The man said. Dr. Cox fell into a resigned silence, watching with angry eyes. The man walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge, to JD's right.

He ran his hand through JD's hair and down his face tenderly. "So pretty. It was such luck that I ran into you yesterday. I was feeling so down. This is just what I needed. Thank you." He smiled madly, and began twirling the knife, watching how the light reflected off it.

JD licked his lips. "Who are you?"

The man looked surprised. "Me? I didn't tell you? My name is Matt. That's all you need to know."

Suddenly the knife came down, but JD was unharmed. Huh? There came a sound like the tearing of cloth, and JD could feel the cold air against his chest. Matt was stripping him! He worked slowly, savoring the act of removing JD's shirt. Finally, he removed the fabric, dropping it on the floor, leaving JD's chest exposed and vulnerable. Matt quickly got up, and placed the knife on the side table. Then he sat back down on the bed.

Matt ran his hands over the boy's torso sending shivers up JD's back. His fingers found a nipple and began to play with it. JD closed his eyes, wanting to distance himself. He was brought back, when wetness engulfed his other nipple. His eyes flew open, revealing the top of his captor's head. Though he was trying to be quiet, a whimper escaped JD's lips. Hearing this, Matt pulled back.

"See. I told you, that you would like it." With that, Matt brought his mouth down on JD's lips, using one hand to hold the boy's face in place. The 'kiss' seemed to go on forever, but eventually, Matt pulled back. "I'm so happy that you are coming around to my way of thinking, but it's time for me to go. I'll see you later."

Matt sauntered back out the door, taking the knife with him.

It wasn't long before Matt was back, with that same knife, and a twisted smile on his face. "Didn't we have fun earlier? Now it's time to play some more."

He leans over the bed with the knife. JD closes his eyes, as the blade cuts through his pants. Up one leg, down the other. The fabric is pulled out from underneath him, and added to the pile on the floor. Now it's Matt's hands running up and down JD's legs.

The blade touches skin causing JD to jump. The sound of tearing fabric never sounded so loud, as it did then. Soon his underwear joins the rest of what was once JD's clothing in a pile on the floor.

A hand tentatively touches JD's most private parts, before wetness engulfed him. It took some time, but eventually JD's body betrayed him, becoming hard under the ministrations. Matt pulled away, causing JD to moan in relief.

"You see. I knew you would love it." He pressed his lips against JD's.

Suddenly he was back down doing naughty things with his mouth. JD tried to fight it, but there is only so much a man can take. That tongue could do wonders, and soon, JD was releasing into Matt's mouth. Matt drank it all, suckling like a baby thirsting for milk.

"You taste _so_ good." He moved up JD's body, giving him another kiss. This time he forced his tongue into JD's mouth, sharing the flavor.

"I'm so glad you like it here. It's really good since you're going to be here a long time."

With that, Matt left, leaving JD to ponder those words.

Dr Cox POV

_/It's been quiet. Too damned quiet. The one time I want the kid to talk, he doesn't make a sound. He doesn't believe what that maniac says does he?/ _I bang my chain against the back of the pole. At least it's useful for something besides torturing me. Beverly looks over. "I'm fine." He manages to croak out. Anyone could tell that he is lying. Even me.

But I let it go. _/Not like I can comment on it anyway. But we will be fine. It's been at least a day. Someone should be missing us soon. We'll get out of here, the girl will cry, and all will be right with the world. Right?/_

TBC...Please review :)_  
_


	4. My Trade

Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs. I only own Matt. Anyone wanna trade? 

Author Notes: See first chapter for full notes. This chapter contains forced oral Sex. You have been warned.

Chapter 4: My Trade

Hours passed. It must have been hours, because they both slept. JD tied to the bed. Dr. Cox propped up awkwardly against the pole, with no where else to go. When the door opened again, they were both startled out of their rest.

Matt walked in, carrying a pitcher of liquid and a plastic cup. He poured some into the cup, and placed the pitcher down on the table. He walked over to JD, and put his hand under the boy's head, pulling it up. Matt held the cup to JD's mouth, allowing him to drink. At first the boy resists, but gives up as the cool water feels so good on his parched throat. After a refill, JD finally feels a little better.

Matt goes back, fills the cup again, and offers it to JD. The boy shakes his head. Matt picks up the pitcher and begins to leave.

"Wait!" JD's hoarse voice calls out, causing Matt to turn, eyebrow raised questioningly. JD looks desperately over at Dr. Cox, who had been silent this whole time. "Please."

"Please what Johnny? You want me to help your little friend?" JD nods. "Why should I? He's _just_ a liability. It would be _better_ if he died. Then we could be _alone_." He paused as if considering it, and then sighs. "If it means that much to you I can't say no." JD's eyes light up. "_But_, you will have to do something for me first. Will you?" JD looks a little frightened.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Pleasure me now, like I pleasured you yesterday. Only then will I give _him_ some of the water." JD paled at the thought. This madman wanted JD to suck his dick? In return for giving Dr. Cox some water? Could he do it?

"OK." JD's reply was barely audible, but they both heard. Dr. Cox went into a fit, rattling his chains and shaking his head no. But Matt didn't even give him a second glance. Joy filled him, as he began to remove his clothing.

JD looked away, but accidentally made eye contact with Dr. Cox, who was still freaking out. His eyes said 'you don't have to do this'

JD's eyes replied 'yes, I do.' Then Matt was over JD, cutting off his view of Dr. Cox.

The hard length was suffocating, but JD took all of it. Though he wanted to gag, bite, _anything_, he behaved. Because it was all for Dr. Cox. Soon the seed spurted down his throat, and Matt pulled away after forcing JD to swallow all of it. He stroked JD's hair, and gave him a kiss.

"You're such a good boy, Johnny. So now you will get your reward."

Matt moved off, still naked, and poured Dr. Cox a cup of water. He roughly pulled off the tape, and though Perry wanted to say any one of the scathing remarks running through his mind, he didn't. He wouldn't waste the kid's sacrifice like that. But the cool water that trickled down his throat tasted like ash.

Only after Matt left the room, did JD finally break down and cry. He could hear Dr. Cox's heavy breathing across the room, but he couldn't bring himself to look.

"JD," the hoarse voice said. "Thank you." JD wouldn't have been able to see it through his tears, even if he had looked, but Perry was silently crying too.

TBC...Please Review


	5. My Last Stand

Disclaimer: I don't own scrubs. I only own Matt. 

Author Notes: See first chapter for full notes. This chapter contains **rape**.

Chapter 5: My Last Stand

It was only an hour or two later when Matt returned. And he was still nude. This, of course, caused JD to become worried. Dr. Cox had already decided to remain silent. Pissing off the madman at this point would _not_ be beneficial, and that is what would happen if Perry opened his mouth.

Matt went over to the edge of the bed, and ran his hand through JD's hair. "Oh, Johnny, you are so beautiful. And you are all _mine_." He begins to kiss JD roughly. One hand still in JD's hair, the other hand began to stray south. The boy stiffened when a finger began to rub his entrance. When the finger tried to gain admittance, JD began to struggle. Matt pulled back angrily, tightening his fist painfully in JD's hair.

He leaned down and hissed close to JD's ear. "So, is _that_ how it's going to be? So be it." Matt pulls back quickly, and JD barely registers the hit until pain blossoms in his cheek. But the fists keep raining down, all over, focusing mostly on his chest. "I wanted to play nicely with you, this could have been good for _both_ of us, but you have forced my hand."

Matt storms out of the room, in his haste not even shutting the door. He returns in a moment, the blade in his hand.

"No." JD gasps, as Matt closes the distance.

"Remember, this is_entirely_ your fault." Matt says as the blade comes down. He makes a shallow cut along JD's upper left arm. Then another cut around JD's right nipple. The blade traces a line down the boy's side. The knife is held as a warning, as that finger once again begins to prod JD's hole. Seeing JD putting up no resistance, Matt places the knife on the table. He moves to be on top of JD, and leans down forcing a kiss.

Matt enters the boy with little preparation, and only precum as lube. A scream tears out of JD's throat, and then he is silent. Matt finishes quickly and pulls out. He runs his hand tenderly through JD's hair, and kisses him.

Matt looks over at Dr. Cox who is glaring murderously at him. He gathers the knife, and grins happily at the chained doctor, before walking out, locking the door behind him.

TBC...Please Review

I wanna thank all those who have reviewed so far: Threeofhearts, flavapuff13, Sparrow317, dingus485, LaylaBinx, Sparrow317(again), YaoiFan87, Sparrow317(again...thanks you :)), and Vampire Queen

I hope to hear from you after this chapter as well :) I love you all. :D


	6. My Sickness

Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs. The only thing I own is Matt. 

Author Notes: See first chapter for full notes.

Chapter Notes: none, besides DCA. This is the chapter many of you have been waiting for, when Dr. Cox stands up to Matt somewhat.

/_Dr. Cox's thoughts/_

Chapter 6: My Sickness

Dr. Cox's POV

Things are getting worse. Betty is sleeping, but, being a doctor, I can tell there is something wrong with him. For one, he is shivering. _/The room's not that cold. Is it? Of course it is. Here I am in my work clothes, lab coat and all. What's chilly to me would be very cold to Tina, __**nude**__ on the bed./_ Even though he was shivering, Newbie still was flushed. _/If I had to make a guess, I would say that he is getting sick. Hmm. His wounds are red and puffy. So there is probably also an infection also. __**Dammit**__. There is nothing I can do. But maybe…/_

Third person POV

When Matt came into the room, Perry was ready for him. "Hey, Matt." Matt looked over at him. "The kid needs some help. He's sick." Matt looked reluctant to believe Perry. He went over to JD's side. Now JD was sweating, even though the room was cold. "Please, let him go. Look at him, he needs help."

"No one is going anywhere." At first, Matt looked angry, then thoughtful. He strode over to Dr. Cox and grabbed his badge. "Dr. Percival Cox. Percy. You're a doctor. You tell me what he needs, and I will get it for you. I can't having Johnny dying on me when we were just brought together can I?" Not waiting for an answer, Matt leaves the room for a moment, returning with the gun.

"Now, I will untie you, but if you make _one_ false move, I _won't_ hesitate to shoot. Then who would help Johnny. Hmm, Percy? Do we have an agreement?"

Perry gritted his teeth, but could see no other choice. "Yes."

Matt leaned over, and released Dr. Cox's chains. It took a few minutes before Perry was able to stand, having been in the same position for that long, but he stumbled over to Newbie's bed. The kid was in bad shape. He needed some medication as soon as possible. Perry felt around in his lab coat pockets, finally pulling out his prescription pad. He wrote it out and handed it to Matt.

"This is what I need. Take it to any pharmacy in the city, and they should be able to fill it."

Matt took the list. "I will be researching everything on this list; to be sure you could not do me or him harm. You understand that right?"

"I understand, but it is important that he get these medications fast, or he will get_much_ worse."

Matt nods. "Now, sit back down, so I can re-secure you. _Don't_ give me that look. The sooner you sit down, the faster I will leave."

Dr. Cox reluctantly sits down. As Matt reattaches the chains they seem to be tighter then before.

"I'll be back soon." And he was gone.

TBC...Please Review :)

I want to especially thank NinjaAlchemist, YaoiFan87, VindictiveMuse, flavapuff13, Sparrow317, Vampire Queen, and CheetahLiv for reviewing last chapter. I love you all. :)


	7. His Sacrifices

Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs. The only thing I own is Matt. 

Chapter Warnings: Forced oral, rape, violence, cursing.

This chapter is longer than the others. I hope you like it. I don't know much about the dosing of medications, so I'm going to leave that kind of ambiguous.

/_Dr. Cox's thoughts/_

Chapter 7: His Sacrifices

It seemed like forever before Matt came back. Truthfully, it probably really wasn't that long, but Perry spent the whole time worrying about the kid, who was obviously getting worse. Dr. Cox scarcely noticed that he could barely feel his hands, the chains were so tight. His whole focus was only on JD. Perry was just beginning to think that Matt would never return, when the door opened. Matt walked into the room, carrying a pharmacy bag, and the gun. He put the bag down on the table, and pointed the gun at Dr. Cox.

"Now, Percy, I am going to release you, so you can give the medication to Johnny. But if you try anything stupid, I will not hesitate to shoot you, and just hope he gets better on his own. Do you understand?"

Dr. Cox nods, and Matt unlocks the chains. Perry slowly gets up, rubbing his hands to get feeling back into them. Matt watches from the door, as Perry picks up the bag. Dr. Cox begins giving JD the medications. When he is done, Matt motions him back to the pole.

"He will need more medication in a few hours. Just let me…"

Perry is cut off as Matt moves forward point the gun at Perry. "Sit down, Percy."

"The kid won't get better without more medication…" The sudden movement catches Dr. Cox off guard, and the blow sends him to the floor in a heap.

"I told you tosit down. Now see what you made me do?" He pulls Perry the couple inches back to the pole forcing him to sit in his normal position. Matt reattaches the restraints. "I will be back in an hour, so behave." He turns and leaves the room.

The time passes. Dr. Cox does not take his eyes off of JD for a moment. It seems like years before Matt enters the room again, but it probably was only an hour, like he said.

Matt closes the door behind him, and places a small clock on the table. Then he just stares at Dr. Cox, who glares back. Finally Matt breaks the silence, looking over at JD.

"He isn't getting better."

"These things are not instantaneous; they take time, multiple doses of the drugs."

"You're supposed to make him better. That's the only reason you are still alive. What good is he if he isn't even conscious? Who will make my day brighter no matter what happens? Who is going to make me fell better now?"

"If you would let me treat him, he will get better."

Matt whirls around, a crazy look in his eyes. "Maybe," He mutters to himself. He looks at Perry. "Would you be willing to make the same _trade_ Johnny made for you, Percy?"

Perry closes his eyes, knowing what he means, what he wants. But could he do it?

"Yes." Suddenly Matt was in front of him, Perry's seated position perfect for what Matt wanted. The whole time it was happening, Perry watched JD's sickly form, ignoring the hand putting pressure on his sore jaw, holding him in place. Ignoring everything that was happening, focusing only on the kid. Finally Matt was stepping back, after forcing the older doctor to swallow it all. He walks behind Dr. Cox releasing the chains. Perry doesn't move.

"He had his previous dose at twelve thirty." Then he was gone, locking the door behind him.

Dr. Cox's POV

It took some time before I could move enough to get myself to JD's bed. I sat on the floor leaning against the bed, after checking the clock. The kid would need another dose soon.

_/Was it worth it? Of course it was. Now I am free to help the kid, whenever he needs it. It not like I could overpower Matt. We have been here for how many days, without food and only a little water. I can hardly stand, much less fight. And even if I did win, what then? I don't know where we are. I wouldn't stand a chance, and I couldn't just leave the kid here. Who knows what would happen to him during that time. No. The best course of action is to just stay here, and do what I can for the kid. I just hope someone notices before it's too late./_

Having argued with myself long enough, I give JD the medication. I pick up his cut shirt from the floor, and gently clean his wounds as best I can. The kid is still shivering, so I take off my coat and place it over him. /_There. That should help some. But he is still cold./_ Frowning, I ponder this new problem. _/Ah, well. There is nothing for it./_ I lay down on the bed next to him, at his left side, partially draped over him, _only_ to provide warmth. You hear me? I do _not_ need comfort. It's just to keep him warm. Holding the kid close, I slowly drift off to sleep.

Third person POV

The sound of the door awoke Perry, who was still draped across JD. Matt came into the room nude, closing the door behind him. When he saw Dr. Cox on the bed, he became angry.

"Go sit in your normal spot, by the pole." Matt pointed. Dr. Cox rose slowly from the bed.

"What are you going to do?"

Matt looked a little surprised. "I'm going to play with my friend Johnny, of course. That's why he's here after all."

"No." At Matt's startled look, Perry continued. "If you 'play' with him now, it will be detrimental to his recovery."

That look entered Matt's eyes again. It was the same look that he had earlier, before… the look that made Perry shudder inside trying not to remember. "What would you do to help him?" Matt asked calmly.

Perry looked at the ground. "Anything." The word was hardly audible, but Matt heard.

"You would take his place, Percy?"

"Yes." Barely a whisper, but that was all it took.

"Then strip." Perry's head shot up in surprise. "Well, I'm not going to do it. I won't touch _you_ any more than I have to."

With shaking hands, Dr. Cox began to pull off his shirt. Matt kept watching, as it was dropped to the pile by JD's bed. Though he was shaking badly, Perry's hands didn't stop. This was for Newbie, to keep him safe. Soon Perry was standing naked in front of his captor.

Matt walked toward him, stopping at the table. Perry, being ever so neat had placed everything but the clock in the drawers. Matt picked up the lone item on top, and added it to the top drawer. Rubbing his length into hardness, Matt motioned for Dr. Cox who slowly walked over. Once he was there, facing the table, Matt roughly pushed Perry against it forcing his chest flat against the top.

Without warning or preparation, Dr. Cox was torn in two. He gripped the table legs so he wouldn't lash out at the pain, and bit his lip to keep from screaming. His only comfort during this time was watching Newbie resting on the bed undisturbed.

Dr. Cox POV

I stay still until after he leaves. Truthfully, I don't think I could have moved if I had wanted to, maybe I blacked out. I don't know. The doctor in me informed me that I was probably in shock, but I disregard it. No need to start listening to voices now. I check the clock. There's still time before JD's next dose. I pull myself off the table and head over to the pile of clothes. The pile of clothes that _should_ be _right_ _**there**_. _**Dammit**__! That __**Bastard**__ took our clothes./_ Now that I wasn't wearing anything, I could tell how cold it really was in this room. Or was that just my imagination? Hard to tell.

I look over at JD, hoping against all hopes that my fears wouldn't be realized. Of course he took my coat too, why wouldn't he? Somewhere in all this, JD had begun shivering again. I sigh, and put my hands behind my head, like I do anytime I'm worried. But I'm not worried, dammit. The clock says it's time for JD's medication, so I take care of that.

After putting everything back in the drawers, I lay down with the kid, in my normal position by his left side with my body partially over his, providing warmth. _/The girl had better not wake up now, don't want him getting the wrong idea, laying together nude like this./_

Sometime the next morning Matt came stomping back in. Seeing me in bed with the kid, he went into a frenzy. Before I knew it, he had thrown me off the bed. I hadn't even hit the ground when Matt began kicking me.

"Didn't you learn anything from earlier? You stay away from Johnny. He doesn't need you hanging all over him, he has me now." He continued on in this strain, still kicking me for what seemed like forever, but I tune his words out, focusing more on protecting myself as much as possible.

Finally he stopped, breathing heavily from the exertion. I slowly began to uncurl from my protective ball, when I heard Matt moving across the room. /_**Dammit!**__ He's going after the kid./_ Knowing I had to stop him, I managed to pull myself to my feet, ignoring the pain. I stumbled a few steps forward, placing myself between the nude Matt and Newbie. This act just pissed the lunatic off more.

Matt whirled around, pushing me hard into the nearest wall. With his body pressed up against my back, his mouth was next to my ear.

"What is it, Percy? Wasn't your taste yesterday enough? Did you really like it so much that you're begging for more?" My breath was coming in short gasps. He couldn't be suggesting what I think his is, could he? "Well. I'll just have to give you what you want."

There was no other warning, as he thrust up into me. He kept me flush against the wall, unable to move. It had hurt before, but now it was worse. There is no way to describe it, and I refuse to think about it. As I couldn't even see the kid from this position, my mind distanced myself from the scene. Finally, I feel him shudder, and a few moments later, I felt him pull out.

He steps back, and I sag against the wall in relief. That feeling is short lived, though as he grabs my arm, and slams me to the floor again. I barely see the foot as it crashes down on my knee, but the pain is hard to avoid. Through the haze, I hear Matt leave, sealing the door behind him.

I must have lost consciousness temporarily. The beeping of the clock pulled me out of my darkness. Time for Daisy's dose. I roll over to get up, wondering how I got on the floor. I gasp with pain from my knee, and suddenly remember. _/Oh, yeah. That's how./_ The damned doctor in me is telling me that something is seriously wrong with my leg. I ignore it trying to diagnose me, as I pull myself up. I avoid putting pressure on that leg, but it still hurts like hell. But somehow I manage to give the kid his medicine, before I pass out sprawled overtop of him.

TBC...Please Review :)

A big thank you to everyone who reviewed. Vampire Queen, YaoiFan87, flavapuff13, NinjaAlchemist, Shadydrmr. I hope you all liked this chapter.


	8. Our Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own scrubs. The only thing I own is Matt. 

Author Notes: See first chapter for full notes.

Chapter Notes: This is another short chapter. The next chapter should be longer, but it may be a while before I have time to post again.

This chapter goes back in time a little bit to show what everyone else is doing while JD and Dr. Cox are missing.

/_Dr. Cox's thoughts/_

Chapter 8: Our Rescue

Dr. Cox's POV

There is a sound at the door, but it's too much work to pick my head up. After that beating earlier, it's no wonder. It'll just be Matt again anyway. He's not worth the effort. The door is thrown open.

"They're in here." A strange voice calls out. /_Huh? What's going on?/_ A man approaches the bed, and I pull Newbie closer to me. "Dr. Cox? It's alright. We're here to help." I'm too weak to respond, dammit. But as I fade away into unconsciousness, I hear more people enter the room, and I know that we will finally be getting out of this hell hole.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Third Person POV Monday morning

Carla looked up from her file as Elliot walked up.

"Hey Carla, how was your trip?"

"It was great. Hey, have you seen Bambi lately? He wasn't at the apartment last night, and he isn't here today. For that matter, Dr. Cox isn't here either. Have you seen either of them?"

"That's weird. Usually he is so careful about missing work, and Dr. Cox practically_lives_ here. But JD had two days off, maybe he just found someone to hole up with? Did you try calling him?"

"Yeah, me and Turk both. We even paged him. No answer." Now Elliot looked distressed. "Look. Let's ask everyone else here, and then when we get off later, we will all go look for him. And I'll try calling Dr. Cox. It could be nothing. Now go back to work, before Kelso see you."

"Frick!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Carla, Turk, and Elliot gathered outside the doors after their shift ended. "Any luck?" Elliot asked.

"No one has seen_ either_ of them since Friday night. The Janitor said he saw them leaving together, but Dr. Cox isn't answering _his_ phones either. It's like they dropped off the face of the planet."

"It's Ok Baby. We'll find them. Let's check out all of JD's usually hiding places. He's bound to be somewhere, and, I _can't_ believe I'm saying this, hopefully Dr. Cox will be there with him."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They hunted all night, with no luck. Finally with heavy hearts they went to the police to report their friends missing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was later in her shift when it happened. Carla was tired from being up all night searching and worrying, so it took a while before she realized what was odd about the paper she was staring at.

"Oh, my god." She quickly turned and dialed the police.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It took some time, but eventually Carla convinced the police that the prescription dated today was odd, especially when it was signed by Dr. Cox.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later the next day she got the call they all had been waiting for. The police had raided a house, and found them, thanks to Carla's help. JD and Dr. Cox were being rushed to the hospital, and would be here any minute. Carla can't help but cry tears of joy.

TBC…Please Review

I want to thank everyone who reviewed: Shadydrmr, NinjaAlchemist, flavapuff13, YaoiFan87 I love you all!!


	9. My Hospital

Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs. I only own Matt. 

Chapter Notes: Not much to warn about here. Cursing. Much JDA and DCA of course.

This chapter was going to be much longer, but real life isn't giving me much time to write, and the next part is giving me trouble. But since it's taken so long I thought I would give you what I have. The story will be finished, there are only a few more chapters to go.

/_Dr. Cox's thoughts_/

//_JD's thoughts//_

Chapter 9: My Hospital

JD woke slowly. There were familiar noises around him, but he couldn't quite place them. Keeping his eyes closed, he tried to figure out where he was. As he was thinking, not remembering what happened, a feeling struck him that he couldn't quite grasp, but forced his eyes open, looking to his left. The bright light stung his head, and he closed his eyes again taking his time to let them become adjusted to the light. When he was finally able to see, relief filled him, as he saw the man sleeping to the left of his bed. As the noises began to make sense, JD focused on Dr. Cox. _//Glad we're out of that damned...//_ He let out a gasp, as he recalled the basement and the last couple days.

Dr. Cox leaned forward awoken by the sound, and pressed the Nurse Call button. "Hey Sleeping Beauty." JD didn't have the strength to respond, as sleep pulled him under again. But, something seemed to strike JD as odd as the room darkened around him. _//Huh. I wonder why there are crutches in here…// _Then he knew nothing for a while.

oooOOOooo

When next he woke, Dr. Cox wasn't in the room, but Elliot was sitting by the right side of the bed, the side closest to the door. "Hey." He said getting her attention.

"Oh, my god, JD. We were _so_ worried. I'm so glad you're finally awake." She paused, in her ramble, noticing JD's wondering eyes. She looked confused a moment, as she looked to the other side of the bed, the left side, following his gaze. "What are you looking for? Oh, Dr. Cox I bet, right? He had to go see Dr. Andrews. I took advantage of the moment to be alone with you." She grinned.

"How long have I been here?"

"You've been at Sacred Heart for almost a week." //_A week?//_

"How long were we missing?"

"Five days."

"What??" //_How long was I sick? That much time couldn't have passed while I was awake. Could it?//_

"After you got sick…." There was a familiar whistle from the door way.

"Barbie, get out here now." Dr. Cox's harsh tone sent Elliot scrambling out of her seat with a squeak.

"But, Dr. Cox." Another whistle interrupted her complaint as she stepped outside.

"I know that you believe Susie won't survive without your prattle for an hour, but let the kid sleep."

As the door closed, JD realized that he really was tired. He fell asleep to the oddly comforting sound of Dr. Cox's muffled yells from beyond the door.

oooOOOooo

"What the _Hell_ were you going to tell him? I know you people looked at my chart and think you know e-_he_-heverything, but you don't. Not even the kid knows what happened. After all, he was unconscious. If a_-he-__**heny**_ of you people tell him what happened, I will _personally_ make sure that you spend the next few years as a patient of this hospital, and that is if you even _survive_ at all. Have I made myself clear?"

Elliot nods, frightened. "He's going to figure something out eventually." She says softly.

Dr. Cox seems to deflate. "I know." He says weakly. "But the last thing he probably remembers I was still chained to that damned pole. I want it to stay that way as long as possible."

After a few minutes of silence, Elliot walks away. Dr. Cox stares through the window for a little longer. When he was sure the kid really was asleep, he goes in taking his normal seat to the left of the bed.

oooOOOooo

It was only a little later when JD woke again, relieved to see Dr. Cox sitting by the bed.

"Good afternoon, Sandy. It's about time you woke up." Without leaving his seat, Dr. Cox helped JD sit up slightly and get a drink.

"Elliot said I've been here almost a week."  
"That's right, Kelsie. It was a little touch-and-go there for a while. If we had been there much longer…" Dr. Cox stopped, noting JD's tightly closed eyes and pale face. "Newbie," his voice seemed hesitant. "If you need to talk, or anything, I'm here. I understand…"

Suddenly all the fear JD had been fighting off turned to anger. "How the hell could you understand? Sure you were there, but the things he did to me, the things he made me do." As quickly as it came, the rage was gone. "You could never understand. How could you?" The rush of emotion tired him out, and he fell asleep almost instantly after uttering those words.

He didn't see Dr. Cox's pained look, or the tears that would not fall. Nor did he hear the door close softly after Perry's exit, or the loud crash a few moments later from the hallway…

oooOOOooo

JD awoke to the sound of the door opening. He opened his eyes, slightly disappointed to see Dr. Cox's empty chair. He rolled over to Carla settling into a chair.

"Hey Bambi. I'm glad to see you're awake. Turk's been out of his mind with worry. We all have. Turk's in surgery now, but will be in to see you later."

JD smiled. "I can't wait to see my SCB." The both laughed for a moment.

Suddenly she looked serious. "Hey, Bambi, what did you do to Dr. Cox?" At JD's confused look she continued. "About an hour ago he went storming out of here. I don't think I've ever seen him that angry. He even managed to kick over one of the carts."

JD blushed slightly. "I didn't mean to make him so angry. I was just so…I dunno. But I guess I shouldn't have yelled at him."

"You yelled at him?" Her voice held disbelief.

JD blushed even deeper. "So where is Dr. Cox now?"

Carla sighed. "After his unfortunate run in with the cart, he had to go see Dr. Andrews again."

JD once again looked slightly confused. "Why has he been spending so much time with Dr. Andrews?"

Carla sighed again. "If I tell you Dr. Cox would kill me. But I'm not surprised that you haven't noticed yet. Dr. Cox can be conniving when he wants to be. Haven't you noticed that he's always sitting? If you're awake he won't come in the room, but try to catch him walking. That will answer some of your questions, and, hopefully, keep us from getting murdered by him." She glanced at her watch. "Oops. Gotta get back to work. Good luck." With a grin and a wave, she was out the door before JD could respond.

TBC…Please Review

A quick thank you to all my reviewers: NinjaAlchemist, YaoiFan87, Shadydrmr, flavapuff13, Sparrow317, emo barbie, and Crope. I love you all


	10. My Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs. I only own Matt. 

Author Notes: See first chapter for full notes.

Chapter Notes: Not much to warn about here. Cursing. Much JDA and DCA of course. Finally some light JDCox action. Final Chapter!

/_Dr. Cox's thoughts_/

//_JD's thoughts//_

Chapter 10: My Revelations

JD's POV

I thought long and hard about what Carla said. She made sense. So here I am, pretending to sleep while a shadow stands silently outside my room, just watching. After a few minutes, the door opens. There is a shuffling sound and then a light click as the door is closed again.

click, thunk, click, thunk _//Hmmm, that's odd.//_ As the sound gets closer, I try to imagine what it could be. It sounds like a monster. I get an image of a blue monster with long pointy arms that it uses to help walk, and only one leg that it pulls forward to take a step. The monster gets closer to the bed, now going around the end to be on the left side. I picture it opening its mouth full of jagged teeth to eat me alive… "Please don't eat me." I burst out opening my eyes. Dr. Cox stares back at me with a look I can't quite describe. The normal what-the-hell-is-he-on-about-now look is there, but there's something else…a little bit of relief I guess, and something akin to fear. But that couldn't be right. Dr. Cox is never afraid.

I clear my throat to cover my embarrassment, as Dr. Cox settles in his normal chair, placing his crutches on the floor, out of sight. "What happened to you?" I ask. Dr. Cox gives me a look that almost screams 'I re_-he-_healy don't want to talk about this.' But I won't let it go. "Look. I know something happened. Otherwise you wouldn't be hobbling around. Did M-matt do that to you?" I pride myself on having only a little bit of trouble saying that jerks name. Go me.

He sighs, rubbing his face then wrapping his arms around his middle. "When you became sick, I convinced that sicko to let me treat you. Later, he wanted to…hurt you more, but I wouldn't let him. I got my knee crushed for my trouble." He gestures toward his leg. Dr. Cox was hurt defending me? Dr. Percival Cox defended _me??_ "There. Are you happy now? I don't want to hear another word about it." I opened my mouth to say something, anything, to thank him. "Bip. Not one word. Understand?" I nod. "Good. Now, go to sleep so I can have a few minutes of quiet." He leans back in the chair closing his eyes.

I don't go to sleep for a long while. Instead I stare at Dr. Cox, as he lightly snores. He must be really tired to sleep through me watching him. He was hurt protecting me. I want to ask how bad his leg is, but I know he won't tell me. I'll have to ask Carla. She knows everything. I imagine super Carla absorbing all the information (and gossip) in the hospital as I drift off to sleep.

oooOOOooo

The next day I'm feeling better and I'm bored almost to death. I'm _still_ not allowed out of bed, so I'm walking around my room, secretively. I creep stealthily toward the door in my Ninja garb. As I sneak up on the door, it suddenly opens hitting me square in the face. Ouch.

There's a familiar laugh from the door way. "You alright, Vanilla Bear?" I wave away his concern, as a look of understanding amusement crosses his face. "Were you playing Ninja again?" I nod at Turk. "What were you doing out of bed?" He asks me, helping me get to my feet, and back into the bed.

"I'm sick of sitting in this bed, SCB." I _don't_ whine. "I'm fine. Why do I have to stay in bed?" I don't pout either.

Turk sighs. "I know what you mean, man. If it were up to me, you would be at home already watching Gilmore Girls with me. But you have to stay here for now, under observation. Carla would _kill_ me if she found out I let you up. So in bed you stay. But she also mentioned that you should be able to be out and about tomorrow." I begin my happy dance. "_But_ you will have to take it easy. OK?" I nod enthusiastically. "Now I came in to tell you, that the police have finally released your stuff." He places a bad down on the floor. "It seems to all be there. Your cell phone and stuff. Your clothing was kept as evidence, I think. Don't give me that look, I know it was your favorite pair of scrubs, but it was ruined anyway. Dr. Cox's clothing and things were returned too. Most of it looked to be in pretty good shape from what I saw, except for the lab coat which was all bloody. I heard they found them in the creep's bedroom. Kind of disturbing really..."

We continue to chatter but I'm not really paying much attention. Why would they have to return Dr. Cox's clothes? There was no indication that he should have lost them. I must be missing something, but what?

oooOOOooo

Finally I'm free of that room. They have determined that I'm well enough to roam the hospital, as long as I don't go too far. And thank god. I was beginning to think that there was only that room. I imagine opening the door revealing bright nothingness. But now I'm allowed to be out for short times.

Time to put my plan to action. It takes some time, but eventually, I'm left alone for a while. I know Dr. Cox is busy, so there is little risk of him catching me. Perfect. I quietly sneak into Dr. Cox's hospital room. Not that he has slept there. From what I can gather, he has been in my room more than his. It's odd, but it makes me happy, so I won't complain. And there it is. The prize I have been seeking. Dr. Cox's chart holds all the answers. As I flip through the chart, I feel kind of guilty for a moment, since I'm going behind his back, but it passes quickly.

_//Hmm…broken knee.//_ The guilt comes back full force. //_It should heal almost completely, but he may always have a slight limp. Hmm... Ah! Look at this!. The admission report. Let's see. Numerous bruise…dehydration…malnourishment…the knee of course…umm…oh, my god.//_ I almost drop the chart in shock not believing what I see. //_Signs of multiple rapes?!//_

oooOOOooo

Dr. Cox's POV

I stalk through the hallway, scaring away any who cross my path. Well, I hobble along on these crutches, but my glare sends the unsuspecting peons running in fright. /_There's the nurse's station. If I don't see them, they won't see me. Stare at the floor. The very dirty floor, does that Janitor ever really clean? Almost past, just keep staring at the floor./_

"Dr. Cox." _/Dammit. Stare at the floor…It'll go away. Keep walking. Oh, look, feet blocking my path./_ I look up to see Carla's annoyed glare.

"What?" I ask curtly knowing I can't ignore Carla.

"I'm worried about Bambi. He won't talk to anyone. Could you check on him?"

I sigh. "Now why would I want to get myself involved with Libby again? Is it my fault that she gets moody this time of month?" Despite my words, I head toward his room, just like Carla knew I would. Hell, it's where I was going anyway.

I don't bother knocking before opening the door, finding the kid sitting on the bed with his back toward me. I go into the room, closing the door behind me. Newbie doesn't move to acknowledge me, even when I settle in my chair, putting my crutches on the floor like normal. He's just sitting there. Now I know that Carla said he isn't talking, but this is ridiculous. I've never known the kid to say silent for more than five minutes, and now we're going on ten. I can't take it.

"Yoo-hoo, Tammy. Are you in there? Cause I'm starting to get bored here." I wave my hand in front of his face.

He turns to look at me, with bloodshot eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

/_Dammit. The kid must have found out. I will kill whoever told him. Now play dumb./_ "Tell you what? There's nothing to tell."

"Don't lie to me. I read your chart." /_Dammit. He does know. And there's no one to murder for it./_

I sigh, leaning back in the chair, wrapping my arms around my middle. "What do you want me to say?" I ask him, resigned to the fact that we are going to have this conversation.

"I want to know what happened."

Well, he asked for it. I detach myself as I begin telling the story, leaving out none of the gory details. The kid looks sick during different parts but doesn't interrupt, and I don't stop. By the time I reach the end he is close to tears. Always knew he was a girl.

"There. That's all of it. Is it all you expected?" I ask sarcastically.

"Why." His voice breaks and he clears his throat. "Why didn't you tell me to start with?"

I roll my eyes. "Have you told everyone who entered your room what happened? Have you told all them?" I gesture toward the door.

"No…" He says hesitantly.

"Why?" I ask curtly.

"I don't want them to worry and I don't want to think about it." He answers after a long pause.

"Exactly." He gives me a look. "Why would my reasons be any different?" I ask.

"But it's different with us. I have an idea what you are going through, I was there." His eyes widen, probably as he remembers what he said to me a few days ago.

I cut him off before he can voice the apology that I am sure is about to spring from his girly mouth. "I don't want to hear it. How would knowing what happened to me affect any thing you do. It doesn't matter."

He gets angry, interrupting me. "Doesn't matter? Of course it matters. _You_ matter to me." He abruptly gets quiet. /_Hmm…I matter to Newbie? I knew that. Otherwise he would not still stay around me. Not many people do. But why does that statement make him turn so red. What am I missing? It's almost like he's blushing./_

I watch him for full minute of silence as he stares at me, red-faced. "All right. What's wrong now?" He squeaks out what was probably supposed to be 'nothing'. I don't believe him. "Now Priscilla, what's going through that pretty little head of yours that's making you blush like a little school girl staring at your crush?" I barely finish the sentence before he turns even redder, and practically runs out the door.

_/Hmm…interesting./_ I think back over the conversation trying to pinpoint exactly what made him nervous enough to run from me. _/He became angry and told me that I matter, then turned red. He looks cute when he blushes. Dammit, Cox. Don't go there. You decided years ago not to act on those thoughts and feelings. Plus, now is not the time to be thinking about that. The kid was just raped for god's sake. Don't let your emotions get the best of you. Now back to business. I called him the requisite girls name and compared him to a school girl crushing. Could it be true? Does he have a crush? Couldn't be. That's just wishful thinking. The kid was just embarrassed. Yeah. That's it. He can't have feelings for me. That's just silly. Especially now. Though it was questionable before, I'll be very surprised if he ever wants to be with a man after what happened./_ I finally get up and leave the room, hunting for something to distract me from my thoughts and wishes. _/Newbie would never return these feelings./_

I distract myself by going to the nurse's station, only to find out that everyone is now even _more_ worried about the kid. It's been about an hour and no one has seen him since he went running out of the room. _/I guess I should go look for him.../_

oooOOOooo

JD's POV

I managed to escape notice as I fled the room, finding sanctuary in an unoccupied supply closet. I can't believe it. _//Dr. Cox did all that for me. And just the other day, I yelled at him, told him that he couldn't understand. How stupid could I get? He's the _only _one who could understand. And I blew up at him. To top it all off, I had to go and embarrass myself. Now he knows something is up. All those years of hiding my feelings for him, and I had to go and screw it up. He would never return these feelings. Especially now. All he went through because of me, I'm surprised he even wants to _look_ at me, much less anything more. Maybe I'll just stay in this closet forever.//_

I don't know how long I was in the closet thinking, but eventually the door opens and Dr. Cox peeks in. When he sees me, he comes in, closing the door behind him, and leans on it. I feel a little guilty. It must be hard for him to get around on those crutches, and he came looking for me. He just stands there for a few minutes, staring at me curled up on the floor. The silence is becoming awkward, so I stand up, brushing myself off. I don't want to have whatever conversation he is planning.

Then something odd happens. I see everything in slow-motion. Dr. Cox takes a step toward me, but seems to forget about the crutches. They catch on a shelf, and send him pitching forward toward the floor. I quickly move to stabilize him, and end up with my body pressed close to his and my arms around him. But it doesn't feel uncomfortable. In fact, it feels just right. I have to look up slightly to see his face, and he's looking down at me. I can't read his expression. I don't know why I do it, but it feels so _right_ to move my mouth closer to his, and he doesn't pull away. Our lips meet, and it's like an explosion of fireworks. I have never experienced a better kiss. And it wasn't one-sided like one would think. No. Dr. Cox was kissing me back.

All too soon, it was over. Dr. Cox was breathing heavily over me, and I wasn't doing much better. Then reality seemed to set in. _We just kissed!!_ Dr. Cox grabbed his crutches and was gone before I could react. I fell back against the shelf. _//We kissed. Now what?//_

oooOOOooo

Dr. Cox's POV

_/The kid kissed me._He_ kissed _me_. What was he thinking? Surely he couldn't mean it. Does he really feel that way? No. It's too good to be true. Things like that don't happen to me. He was just caught up in the moment./_ I was so lost in my thoughts that I just let my crutches take me where they wanted, so I was surprised when I ended up in Newbie's room, sitting in my usual chair. In fact the only reason I noticed this is because the door opened, revealing none other than the kid in question. He didn't seem to notice me, so I stayed quiet as he settled on his bed.

Suddenly he seemed to start, and notice me watching him. "I'm s-sorry. I didn't know you were in here. I'll just" He begins to get up.

I sigh. "It's your room, Newbie. No reason for you to leave." I say quietly. He still makes as if to leave. "Sit, Newbie. Sit. Stay. Good Newbie." He finally sits on the edge of the bed, facing me.

"Dr. Cox. I'm sorry about what happened. Call me a girl if you want, but I've loved you for years. I know you don't feel the same way and I took advantage of the situation. It'll never happen again. And"

There is only one sure way to shut up a rambling Newbie. I move quickly, before he can figure out what I'm doing and plant my lips on his. This kiss is even better than the one in the closet, if that's possible.

"Wha?" He begins to ask.

"Don't you get it yet, Newbie? Why I tease you so much. Why I took so much abuse just to protect you." He has a blank, yet slightly hopeful look. "I love you too, you idiot." His smile seems to light up the room, and suddenly I know that we're going to be alright.

The End...

So, what do you guys think? I'm planning a sequel, taking place a year later, but it may be awhile before I'm ready to start posting it. I'm not sure where it's going, and I have many other ideas that are itching to be written. But there will be a sequel. Let me know what you think. Reviews make me write faster. ;)

I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter: Shadydrmr, Nashike, YaoiFan87, NinjaAlchemist, Robin, Crope. Thank you all soooo much. :)


End file.
